yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyubi
is a Rank S Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch'', Kyubi is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2'', he is required to unlock Poofessor. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Minor Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Kyubi is a fox Yo-kai that stands about twice as tall as Nate at 220 cm, and is covered in thick, golden fur with white belly and paws. Its chest is covered in a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow "trim" around his shoulders, with four wispy hairs sticking out. Kyubi has nine tails, each tipped purple, and sports long nails of the same color. Its muzzle is long and pointed, like its golden-tipped ears, and on its face are markings resembling a kitsune theatre mask, with tomoe eyebrows. Kyubi has the ability to control fire, to float and fly, to teleport and can shapeshift into human form without the need for a magical leaf. As with many yo-kai, there are actually multiple Kyubi, with at least two being witnessed in the games, but only one of these two has thus far appeared in the anime. In the games the primary Kyubi witnessed, and the one who's befriended, is Springdale's resident guardian yo-kai who protects the town and the humans who live there. He is a member of the Fleshy Souls, and once had a shrine dedicated to him near Shopper's Row. When Shopper's Row was expanded in the succeeding decades, his shrine was taken down. Evidently he was not offended by this action, and continued to stay on as the town's guardian. It's hinted quite strongly that the science teacher at Springdale Elementary, Mr. Barton, is in fact this Kyubi in human form. Although he is the town's guardian, this Kyubi is a somewhat unpleasant person, being arrogant, serious and cold, but not unjust. While he spoke condescendingly to Nate and Whisper and openly mocked Komasan for his timidness, he reveals after the defeat of Massiface that he is in fact, working to aid Nate and Whisper and hopes that they will be able to stop what was coming. He is also manipulative and openly admits to this, having lured Nate to the Construction Site to pit him against Massiface. In the second game his personality has softened somewhat, though he remains proud and arrogant. The second Kyubi seen in the games is in a subquest exclusive to the Psychic Spectres version of Yo-Kai Watch 2. This Kyubi is a student and still training to become a full fledged Kyubi, and as a result he's younger than Springdale's guardian. In fact, Springdale's guardian is suggested to be the younger Kyubi's teacher. His subquest involves finding girls for him to charm, and then collect the Heart Orbs that are created by successfully charming them. This quest ultimately requires finding and talking to the majority of female NPCs in Springdale, though Kyubi is quite adept at charming women, two characters prove immune to him. Like the town guardian, the younger Kyubi is proud and arrogant, being narcissistic about his talents, and does enjoy womanizing. However he also proves his inexperience by being a bit of a cheater, as he was supposed to collect all his Heart Orbs by himself, and instead he had someone help him. When he attempts to meet up with his teacher on Mt. Wildwood, he's confronted by Mr. Barton and seemingly enters a trance, during which the Heart Orbs all vanish and Mr. Barton lectures him on his cheating. Afterwards, Kyubi is both unable to remember what he'd been doing over the last few minutes, but does remember his lecture and vows to try again, and this time without cheating. This Kyubi is never seen in his yo-kai form, only appearing as a human. As a human he is a young boy about the same age as Nathan. He wears a blue sweater vest over a white shirt and black shorts. He has green eyes and grayish tousled hair, with two strands standing up and nine strands in the back that resembles his nine tails. In the anime, only the latter Kyubi appears, initially seen in his own miniseries corner where he's in the process of collecting Heart Orbs. He meets and attempts to charm Katie, but finds himself having great difficulty with it, much to his dismay. When shocked or annoyed, his shapeshift begins to fail; with his ears or tails showing, and in one case he reverted completely to his true form. By the end of his encounters with Katie, he finds that he's actually been charmed by her instead. In the games, Venoct and Kyubi are treated like opposites. For example, in the second game, Kyubi is part of the Fleshy Souls while Venoct is part of the Bony Spirits. In the Oni update of the second game, Kyubi got a dark form called Darkyubi while Venoct got a light form called Illuminoct. Profile Yo-kai Watch To befriend Kyubi you must first complete the post-game quests "Flower For The Shrine", "An Offered Sword" and "Take Out Tengu!" (see Dromp, Zerberker and Tengu). Once you're done, go to the Springdale Elementary rooftop at night and take the quest "The Legendary Kyubi" from Kyubi himself. Collect a Golden Tofu from Mama Aura in the 3rd or 4th Circle of the Infinite Inferno (if you didn't already), then use the Mirapo in the back of Mt. Wildwood Shrine (not the regular one by the Eyepo) to go back to the day of the festival. Offer the Golden Tofu at the shrine, and Kyubi will appear to fight you. Once you beat him, he'll automatically befriend you. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' In Yo-kai Watch 2, you talk to a girl in Mr. Barton's science lab to activate her quest # Talk to a student in the front doorway of the school. # Talk to a student on the outer staircase inside the school. # Talk to a girl at Shopper's Row, Fox Shrine Road in Old Springdale. # You may or may not be forced into a Fox Trot Wedding Dance when traveling to the present # Talk to the girl who gave you the quest again. After talking to Mr. Barton this should spawn Kyubi on the school roof at night. # Fight Kyubi to complete the quest. # Wait 1 day after the quest in order to fight him again to befriend him if possible. You can't use food items on him. Kyubi doesn't befriend like other Yo-kai, after the battle, make sure to read Kyubi's next few text boxes, as these will tell if you've befriended him or not. It may be possible that you must defeat Kyubi faster to have a better chance to befriend. Animated Series In EP018, Kyubi arrives in the human world on a mission to collect the hearts of humans. At this point, Kyubi has already charmed 999 women and only needs one more to become a senior Kyubi. Then, he spots Katie and decides to make her the next target. Over the course of his attempts, however, he ends up falling for Katie. In EP019, he once again fails to attract Katie. In EP027, Kyubi was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the new Yo-kai Watch Zero. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan formally meet Kyubi in EP031, where Directator forcibly involves him in his film interpretation of "Journey to the West." Kyubi gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal as part of his introduction. Kyubi appears in EP032 alongside Dandoodle after Nate expresses a desire to be popular with girls like a model. After the two popular Yo-Kai argue over what characteristics would get Nate noticed by girls, they have a competition in teaching Nate how to gain a girl's affections. In EP119, Kyubi teams up with Venoct and Snottle in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Film Kyubi is summoned in M01 during the final battle, along with the others Yo-kai, fighting against Dame Dedtime and her Wicked servants. He even saved Manjimutt from one of the Wicked. Video games In the first game, Kyubi lures Nate/Katie to the construction tower at night. At first, it seems as though Nate/Katie is about to face Kyubi himself, but instead another Yo-kai, Massiface, approaches Nate/Katie to fight them instead. After Massiface is defeated, it turns out that Kyubi was trying to get rid of the giant Boss Yo-kai, and decided to use the player as a way to take care of Massiface. He later appeared when McKraken's goons started to flood into Uptown Springdale, taking care of a few of them to allow the player the window to create the seal for the Yo-kai Elevator. In the second game he plays a minor role as one of the Fleshy Souls, and then later appears at the end of the quest to unlock his nightly encounters. Sidequests In the sequel of the second game, there is a sidequest from a different Kyubi at the base of Excellent Tower, Springdale, which you can get to by taking the subway or using Mirapo's Warp. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Sangokushi Stats Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Movelist |100-150|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} }}|220|Fire|All enemies|Creates a massive fireball and burns enemies to ashes.}} ||-|6 = Never misses attacks.}} Blaster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Soul Etymology translates as "nine tails". Origin Kyubi is based on a or nine-tailed kitsune (supernaturally-endowed fox). As they grow more powerful with the passing of years, kitsune grow a new tail with each century of age: once they grow their ninth and last tail, their fur will turn white or golden, and their power will reach its maximum. Kyūbi-no-kitsune is gifted with immense wisdom, powerful magic abilities, and can even see and hear everything in the world. They're especially proficient in weaving illusions, and wielding spirit flames called kitsune-bi ("fox fire"). Like tanuki, all kitsune can also shape-shift, though they prefer to take on the appearance of beautiful men and women. Trivia *Making his first appearance in EP018, Kyubi has his medal registered in the Yo-kai Dictionary despite not meeting Nathan formally until EP031. *It's debatable if anyone that doesn't possess the Watch or can see Yo-kai can actually see him. The people who were dressed up as zombies in the haunted house can see him, possibly in a similar level as Manjimutt and Dandoodle. Yet when interacting with Nate, no other humans notice. **Though it is possible that the humans as zombies in the haunted house can see Yo-kai, like with Amy and the lead singer of Next HarMEOWny. In other languages Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Fox Yo-kai